<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Всему своё время by Reidzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432480">Всему своё время</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy'>Reidzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Миры во сне [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M, Mysticism, Obsession, Parallel Universes, Psychology, Sleep, Surreal, Symbolism, Thriller, Underworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Питера манит дверь. Таинственная дверь, находящаяся по середине пустого и бескрайнего пространства, подсвечиваемая снизу бледно-белым. Питер стоит перед ней и с интересом рассматривает ее синие контуры. У двери нет ни ручки, ни номера, ни таблички. Она гола, как деревья по осени. Питер надавливает пальцами на ее поверхность, но та не поддается.<br/>«Ещё не время, малыш», — шепчет ласково голос в голове.<br/>Питер соглашается: еще не время.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Миры во сне [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Всему своё время</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В общем, это абсолютно прямая связь с работой «Дом для Питера» (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8520914) и с работами нарциссичного каннибала. Миры, времена — вот это все. Когда я писала, я вспоминала работы каннибала и понимала, что они очень сильно повлияли на то, что я написала. И Лавкрафт. Да. Не знаю хорошо это или плохо.<br/>Написано на марафон в группу «цветник слов» (https://vk.com/slo_v_a)<br/>Заданная тема: На одном и том же месте человек видит загадочную дверь, которая может быть, а может и не быть там. Однажды он решает заглянуть внутрь.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="btn-group btn-group-sm">
  <p>Питера манит дверь. Таинственная дверь, находящаяся в центре пустого и бескрайнего пространства, подсвечиваемая бледно-белым светом. Питер стоит перед ней и с интересом рассматривает ее синие контуры. У двери нет ни ручки, ни номера, ни таблички. Она гола, как деревья по осени. Питер надавливает пальцами на ее поверхность, но та не поддается.</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p><em>«Ещё не время, малыш»,</em> — шепчет ласково голос в голове.</p>
  <p>Питер соглашается: еще не время.</p>
  <p>☯☯☯</p>
  <p>Когда Питер просыпается, он ничего не помнит, но чувствует себя гадко. Ему кажется, что кто-то беспардонно вытянул его за руку из чего-то важного. Такого важного, что завтрак в горло не лезет, а улыбка Мэй раздражает.<br/>
<b>«Все хорошо».<br/>
«Я в порядке».<br/>
«Не беспокойся, Мэй».</b><br/>
Это чувство утери и неясного раздражения сходит на нет, стоит оказаться в школе. В ее стенах Питер даже не понимает, почему так отвратительно вел себя поутру, а после подходит Нед, хлопая друга по плечу, и окончательно переключает Питера с размышлений на пустую болтовню.<br/>
Мишель обворожительно прекрасна сегодня — Питер одаривает ее комплиментами, тепло улыбается и любуется трогательными коленками, выглядывающими из-под юбки. ЭмДжей фыркает, говорит что-то саркастичное, но на самом деле выглядит счастливой.<br/>
День пролетает быстро.<br/>
И все просто замечательно. Вечером его ждет дома Мэй. И, конечно, пирог с финиками.<br/>
— Все хорошо, дорогой? — участливо спрашивает тетя и кладет теплую руку на его ладонь.<br/>
— Да, Мэй. Все хорошо. Извини за утро. Не выспался, — за улыбкой прячется Питер и встает из-за стола.</p>
  <p>☯☯☯</p>
  <p>Здесь пусто. Питер крутит головой, но не видит нигде двери. На ее месте есть только ничего, и почему-то это беспокоит юношу.<br/>
Почему же? Почему же ее нет? Питер даже машет руками по тому месту, где дверь была: может быть, он сможет ее нащупать?<br/>
Но тут лишь пустота, и ничего нет. И тьма лижет ему пятки, словно обхватывая руками.<br/>
Питер уходит от нее подальше, идет за невидимым источником света, который издевательски перемещается.</p>
  <p><em>«Уходи, малыш. Уходи,</em> — словно кто-то касается вьющихся волос губами. — <em>Время еще придет».</em></p>
  <p>Оборачиваясь, Питер хочет увидеть того, кто так нежно шепчет ему в затылок, но видит лишь темноту и хочет <b>плакатьплакатьплакать.</b></p>
  <p>☯☯☯</p>
  <p>В этот раз проснуться легче. Он все еще не помнит сон, но чувство нереальности окружающего мира начинает поедать его все сильнее. Словно Питер что-то упускает, словно Питер живет не своей жизнью, словно во снах — мутных и серых — происходит что-то важное.<br/>
Уже умываясь, Питер задумывается: как давно его сны стали такими тяжелыми и незапоминающимися? Впрочем, эти мысли не имеют значения, когда Питер полон сил. Он спускается к столу, завтракает, целует тетю Мэй в щеку и убегает:<br/>
— Мы с ЭмДжей идем погулять!<br/>
Тетя тепло улыбается и поддразнивает племянника.<br/>
Питер не помнит сны, Питер не помнит ничего, Питеру хорошо.<br/>
ЭмДжей прекрасна в легком красном платье, у нее сбитые очаровательные коленки, рокерские кеды и самая красивая в мире улыбка. Питеру нравятся ее волосы, а еще запах духов и пестрые пластыри на пальцах — с желтыми и зелеными ракетами, с темным небом космоса и милашными звездочками. Они очень идут образу Мишель.<br/>
Питер и ЭмДжей гуляют по парку, где все деревья уже сменили листву на рыжую и красную. Они фотографируются у какого-то развесистого клена. И пахнет он просто потрясающе. На фотографии Питер скромно улыбается, а ЭмДжей приобнимает его за плечи и прижимается всем телом.<br/>
Плечом Питер чувствует прикосновение ее мягкой груди, ощущая, как смущение перебивает все мысли, а Мишель ласково водит по плечу, опускает ладонь вниз, вдоль чужой руки, и переплетает их пальцы. Заглядывает в глаза с самой искренней улыбкой:<br/>
— Ты чудо, Питер.<br/>
Питер стискивает зубы и кивает, чувствуя, что не такое уж он и чудо. ЭмДжей дарит легкое прикосновение к его губам, улыбается тепло и говорит ему «до встречи». В душе Питера расползается яд.<br/>
Что-то не так. Коленки уже не так очаровательны, как и копна ее прекрасных волос. И вообще…<br/>
Чувство отторжения к миру наваливается так быстро, что Питер не понимает, что происходит.<br/>
Дома он сбегает из-за стола, не говорит с Мэй, а потом долго не может уснуть, ворочаясь в постели. Питер все еще чувствует невинное прикосновение ее груди к плечу, помнит улыбку и легкое, невесомое касание губ. И хочет забыть.<br/>
Все это неправильно.<br/>
Хотя Мишель, конечно, тоже чудо.<br/>
В этот раз ему не удается уснуть до самого утра.<br/>
Питер приходит разбитым в школу. Игнорирует Мишель, но исправно здоровается с Недом. Занимает свою парту до начала урока.</p>
  <p>Сон накатывает внезапно. Питер думает, что ничего не произойдет, если он сейчас немного подремлет.<br/>
Он отрубается, положив голову на парту.</p>
  <p>☯☯☯</p>
  <p>Он снова перед дверью. Ее темно-синее дерево манит юношу. Питер касается гладкой поверхности, водит по ней, надавливает, ощущая неясный трепет перед этим сюрреалистичным элементом. Питеру кажется, что он что-то слышит из-под двери. Или даже чувствует — словно легкая вибрация под руками. Он прижимается всем телом, прикладывается ухом и вслушивается, но по ту сторону лишь непонятный гул.</p>
  <p><em>«Терпение, малыш»</em>, — ласкает что-то не осязаемое его ухо и слух.</p>
  <p>Питер не чувствует, но <em>ощущает</em>. Словно воздух становится гуще и тяжелее. Словно кто-то нависает и давит.<br/>
Питеру хочется горько плакать. Он чувствует, как по щекам катятся слезы и не может совладать с собой:<br/>
— Простипростипрости, прости… Боги…<br/>
Прижимается лбом к двери, содрогаясь от рыданий.<br/>
— Тони…<br/>
И все внутри свербит и крутит. Питер царапает дверь, но ногти не зацепляются, соскальзывают с ее нереальной, невозможной формы, словно не из дерева, а из воды сделана. И от этого еще более тошно.<br/>
Неправильная геометрия, неясный сюрреализм, но Питеру все кажется понятным и обычным. Все, кроме пустоты в груди.<br/>
— Забери меня, забери, — шепчет Питер почему-то в самую дверь. На колени оседает и лбом прижимается к ее поверхности. — Забери…</p>
  <p>Гул по ту сторону затихает.</p>
  <p>☯☯☯</p>
  <p>Питер вскакивает из-за парты, чуть не роняя ее, ошалело смотрит перед собой и касается неуверенно щек. Они влажные и мокрые.<br/>
Глаза у одноклассников страшные: удивленные, испуганные. Они пялятся на Питера.<br/>
— Все хорошо, Питер? — с приторной улыбкой спрашивает учительница, и юноше почему-то кажется, что он задыхается.<br/>
Он кидает ручки и карандаши в рюкзак, собирает тетради и вылетает пулей, даже не слушая, что ему говорят вслед.<br/>
Силы покидают Питера в туалете. Там он умывается, но никак не может остановить слезы. И кажется, что сердце не на месте. Словно отдал кому-то. Словно нет его в груди.<br/>
Питер касается грудной клетки и чувствует загнанное сердцебиение.<br/>
На месте.<br/>
Питер смотрит в зеркало, где стоит измученный бледный <b>Питер</b>, но выглядит совсем <em>по-другому</em>, непохоже. Словно отражение старше на десятки лет. И взгляд пустой, пугающий.<br/>
Отражение скалит зубы и даже что-то шепчет. Питер ловит себя на том, что шепчет все же он сам, по эту сторону от зеркала:<br/>
— Чудовище.<br/>
У Питера по ту сторону не руки — уродливые лапы. Кости рук переломаны, кожа висит ошметками. Тот Питер тянет руку вперед, словно желая коснуться зеркала и выйти.<br/>
Питер отшатывается, отворачивается и сбегает.<br/>
За спиной у отражения он мельком замечает горящие синие глаза.</p>
  <p>Они начинают преследовать Питера.</p>
  <p>☯☯☯</p>
  <p>— Почему ты не открываешься? — ласково поглаживая поверхность двери, спрашивает Питер и тепло улыбается деревяшке, словно она — его лучший друг. Прикрывая глаза, Питер может представить, как толкает дверь, а та легко отворяется. Поддается его рукам, открывая путь во что-то темное, неизведанное, манящее.<br/>
Или, возможно, она всего лишь сквозная дверь. Сунь руку — увидишь ее с другой стороны.</p>
  <p><em>«Всему свое время, малыш», </em>— юноша может поклясться, что чувствует прикосновение чужих рук. Не видит, но чувствует. Большая ладонь лежит на его плече. Кто-то есть в этом месте. И Питер хочет знать, кто.</p>
  <p><em>«Ты вспомнишь»</em>, — обещает ласково голос.</p>
  <p>Питер не запоминает даже сны.</p>
  <p>☯☯☯</p>
  <p>— Ты совсем стал чужим, — замечает Мэй и смотрит прямо в глаза племяннику. Питер должен чувствовать вину, но ему лишь холодно. Он пожимает плечами, зябко поеживаясь, а после залпом выпивает обжигающе-горячий чай. Смотрит в сторону окна. В отражении стекол ему вновь мерещится отблеск синего взгляда, но Питер знает: ни за стеклом, ни за его спиной ничего нет.<br/>
— Питер! — Мэй бьет по столешнице ладонью, привлекая внимания. Питер смотрит на нее и не понимает, почему она выглядит такой отчаянной.<br/>
— Это наркотики, Питер? Пит, ты можешь мне сказать.<br/>
Как объяснить Мэй, что дело не в наркотиках? Что Питер ими никогда не интересовался? Что у него отнимают жизнь по кусочкам во снах, о которых он не помнит?<br/>
Его преследуют синие глаза.<br/>
Его преследуют ужас и страх.<br/>
Его преследуют усталость и обреченность.<br/>
Питер тянет губы в кривой улыбке и искренне говорит:<br/>
— Все хорошо, Мэй. Все хорошо.<br/>
И встает из-за стола, направляясь в коридор. Ему хочется сбежать.<br/>
В отражении зеркала подросток замечает свою бледную кожу и синяки под глазами. Питер разглядывает себя, ощупывает.<br/>
Все меняется, когда отражение рябит, словно барахлящий старый телек, а после сменяется другим Питером. Он старше, взрослее и страшнее, а еще тянет руки к стеклу, словно желая выбраться. За плечом его — темный высокий силуэт, сверкающий синими глазами. Большая ладонь тени покоится на остром плече Питера-отражения.<br/>
Нечто кладет голову на него и растягивает острозубую пасть в оскале.<br/>
— Тебе там самое место, — шепчет уверенно юноша и натягивает теплую зимнюю куртку, чтобы согреться.<br/>
Чудовище прикрывает глаза и, Питер уверен, насмехается, смеется.</p>
  <p>
    <em>«Я поймаю тебя, малыш».</em>
  </p>
  <p>Питер сбегает из дома.<br/>
На улице — жара. Но Питеру чертовски холодно.</p>
  <p>☯☯☯</p>
  <p>У двери появляется ручка. Медная круглая ручка смотрит на Питера с вызовом. Юноша может ее открыть.<br/>
Но не хочет. Уже не хочет.<br/>
Рукой он оглаживает новый элемент давно приевшейся двери, пробует повернуть и вздрагивает, когда получается. Питер с силой тянет на себя дверь и оставляет ее закрытой.</p>
  <p><em>«Я скучаю, малыш,</em> — шепчет некто, подталкивая к двери. — <em>Ты тоже, я знаю. И ты знаешь».</em></p>
  <p>Но Питер не знает. Он не готов идти за дверь. Упирается и складывает руки на груди, когда невидимая сила впечатывает его носом в нее. На Питера словно кто-то навалился всем весом и теперь дышал в затылок ледяным дыханием.</p>
  <p><em>«Всему свое время,</em> — удручающе напоминает голос. — <em>Но мне тяжело тебя ждать. Тяжело».</em></p>
  <p>☯☯☯</p>
  <p>Они сидят в кабинете психотерапевта, где Мэй заливается слезами, рассказывая врачу про состояние Питера, а сам юноша равнодушно смотрит в окно. Деревья теперь голы. За окном нет пестрых листьев и трогательных коленок. Только умирающая и увядающая природа.<br/>
— Он болен, — уверенно говорит Мэй. — Он почти все время молчит, мало спит, а во снах…<br/>
Питер заинтересован. Он переводит взгляд на тетю.<br/>
— А во снах он зовет какого-то Тони и плачет. Много плачет.<br/>
Врач сыплет умными терминами, называет по-научному заболевание и покровительствующе пытается воспитать Мэй, указать на путь верный. Советует оставить Питера в больнице.<br/>
— Тут ему будет лучше, — с фальшивой улыбкой обещает врач.<br/>
Питеру совсем не хочется. Но у него нет выбора.<br/>
Мэй целует в лоб Питера, крепко обнимает и много извиняется. Гладит нежно по щеке, касается ободряюще плеча и обещает скоро забрать его. А еще сделать финиковый торт. А потом говорит, что к черту торт или пирог, что она накроет пышный стол, как на праздник.<br/>
— Все будет хорошо, Питер, тебе помогут.<br/>
— Мне не нужна помощь, — хрипло говорит Питер и снова смотрит в окно. Он думает о загадочном Тони.<br/>
Кто это?<br/>
А потом ему мерещится взгляд синих глаз где-то сбоку — прямо в стеклянном пузырьке, стоящем на полке — и вопрос пропадает: вот оно — Тони. Чем бы оно ни являлось. Юноша приветливо машет отражению. Существо кажется удовлетворенным, если вообще, конечно, существует.<br/>
Мэй плачет навзрыд, а врач покачивает сочувственно головой.<br/>
Как будто Питеру нужно это сочувствие.<br/>
Его кладут в одиночную палату.<br/>
— Это временно, — говорит врач и улыбается.<br/>
Питеру все равно. Он проводит дни в попытках узнать имя «Тони». <em>Тонитонитони.</em><br/>
Имя ложится приятно на язык, хорошо звучит и вызывает бурю эмоций в почти выгоревшем Питере.<br/>
Тони — это трогательная нежность и желание целовать чужие большие ладони.<br/>
Тони — это страсть и тяжесть чужого тела, Питер почти по-настоящему чувствует все это, когда произносит имя. И запах парфюма, от которого сводит низ живота.<br/>
Тони — это отвратительная пустота и нескончаемая боль на кончиках пальцев, словно Питеру вырвали душу, выскребли грубо и бросили ошметками куда-нибудь на землю.</p>
  <p>Он вспоминает однажды. Когда сидит у окна, смотря на первый, рано выпавший снег. Вспоминает чужой запах, ощущение надежности и всепоглощающую любовь к этому человеку. В другой жизни. В другом мире. В других воспоминаниях.</p>
  <p>Питер бьется в истерике и плачет, зовя Тони. На крик прибегают санитары и крутят юношу. Но ему плевать. Ему так больно, чертовски больно. Потому что Тони — это недоступное, несуществующие здесь, невозможное теперь. И Питер не знает, как жил до этого, не помня о Тони.<br/>
Транквилизаторы действуют быстро. Питер умоляюще смотрит на одного из санитаров и шепчет сухими губами с надрывом:<br/>
— Где Тони?</p>
  <p>☯☯☯</p>
  <p>Дверь приоткрыта. Вежливое приглашение.<br/>
Питер знает: ему нельзя туда шагать. Если шагнет — попадет в нескончаемый круговорот нежности, страсти и боли. Как и всегда.</p>
  <p><em>«Время, малыш, время»,</em> — подгоняет Питера голос.</p>
  <p>Юноша подходит к темному дереву и прикрывает глаза, подается вперед, губами ласково касаясь деревянного косяка, словно тот и был самим голосом. Питер безумно улыбается и чувствует, как грудную клетку распирает от чувств, как его затапливает безмерной любовью.<br/>
Как было и всегда.<br/>
Питер хватается за ручку и без сожалений открывает дверь, а после делает шаг в клубящуюся тьму. Дверь захлопывается позади, стоит сделать шаг вперед, и исчезает, но Питера это не волнует: в этой темноте он чувствует знакомый парфюм, а после родное, жадное касание к плечу.<em> Теперь настоящее.</em><br/>
— Я скучал, малыш, — шепчет на ухо ему Тони и кусает за мочку, оттягивает. Причиняет боль. И это так нужно Питеру, что он сходит с ума, облокачивается о чужое эфемерное тело, ощущая, как горячая тьма его наконец-то согревает.<br/>
— Я тоже, — улыбается Питер и дрожит от чувств, когда рука Тони скользит по бедру, к паху, собственнически гладит, лапает, щипает.<br/>
Питер прогибается в спине и облизывает губы.<br/>
Ему хочется ощущать эти прикосновения дольше. Намного дольше.<br/>
— Тебе пора, — рычит злобно и устало Тони и целует в шею, плечо, ключицу своего мальчика. Если бы он только мог это изменить…</p>
  <p>Питер чувствует разочарование. Ему плохо. Ему одиноко. Ему нужен Тони.<br/>
Внутренности скручивает от тоски.<br/>
Юноша кивает понимающе и плачет без слез. Плачет от отчаяния. От усталости. Бесконечные двери открываются и закрываются.</p>
  <p>— Я жду тебя. Всегда, — горячо заверяет Питера Тони и перебирает мягкие волосы. — Я дождусь, малыш. Я так люблю тебя.</p>
  <p>Питер открывает глаза и видит темно-бордовую дверь. Толкает ее и смотрит на свет. Ему нужно уйти. Снова уйти.<br/>
Питер оборачивается и смотрит на уродливую, измененную мирами и временем личину Тони, но чувствует лишь бесконечную любовь. Тянется к нему и целует окровавленные губы. На языке остаются царапины-порезы, когда Питер касается им острых зубов. Он насыщает Тони кровью и собой. Делает это единственно возможным способом. Смотрит в гипнотизирующие синие глаза, поломано улыбается.</p>
  <p>— Мне пора.<br/>
— Тебе пора.<br/>
Питер уходит в свет.</p>
  <p>☯☯☯</p>
  <p>Питера манит дверь. Таинственная дверь, находящаяся в центре пустого и бескрайнего пространства, подсвечиваемая бледно-белым. Питер стоит перед ней и с интересом рассматривает ее темно-бордовые контуры. У двери нет ни ручки, ни номера, ни таблички. Она гола, как деревья по осени. Питер надавливает пальцами на ее поверхность, но та не поддается.</p>
  <p><em>«Ещё не время, малыш»,</em> — шепчет ласково голос в голове.</p>
  <p>Питер соглашается: еще не время.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>